


as a means, and then a means again

by girlmarauders



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Ficlet, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders
Summary: Willy meets the photographer for her next shoot.





	as a means, and then a means again

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [ Peanut Butter](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/54620/peanut-butter) by Eileen Myles
> 
> written for the prompt "These eyes long to make you a perfect work of art" for the femslashficlets Janelle Monae [prompt table challenge](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/223971.html)

 Willy got a booking at Harper’s, and it was for some predictable cover about women’s empowerment. Apparently the photographer had won some awards, and didn’t usually shoot fashion, which Willy assumed meant she’d have to work twice as hard to help some poor man get two decent shots. It was hard to take bad pictures of Willy, but men who thought fashion was stupid usually found a way to manage it.

She packed up her emergency makeup bag, and left her assistant with a full inbox while she took an uber to the shoot. The photographer’s studio was in a converted warehouse. It was a sunny day, and the high windows filled the place with light, illuminating the clutter she was used to. She’d spent years in photographer’s studios, but this one was classy.

She recognised the makeup artist, and they chatted while they got Willy’s face ready and waited for the rest of the team. When the photographer walked onto shoot, she didn’t even realise because she was expecting the lesbian in the denim shirt to be a production assistant. But then she came over and stuck her hand out for Willy to shake.

“Hi, I’m Zach,” she said. “I’m gonna be taking your picture today.”

Willy took her hand, and tossed her hair over one shoulder, to show her best side.

“Nice to meet you,” she said, and looked up at Zach through her lashes. Willy liked her. She had a big nose, and strong brows, brown hair cropped close to her head. She swallowed, dropping Willy’s hand. Willy smiled. “I can’t wait to see you work,” she said, and tipped her head, exposing the long line of her neck, her perfect pale skin. She knew what she looked like.

“Uh,” Zach said, and Willy sprayed her setting spray in front of her face, leaning into it, eyes closed, lips parted. From behind her closed eyes, she heard Zach make an involuntary sound.

The shoot itself was what Willy loved about modelling, the feeling of all the eyes in the room on her, magnetic and beautiful. Zach was a professional, despite no fashion experience, and let her work, flowing between poses easily, while she listened to Zach’s easy-going commentary “..yeah, to the side, and look up, perfect, maybe the coat off the shoulder?, to the left, yes great...”

Willy kept it up until she was sure they had the shots they would eventually use, and then let her imagination roam, doing the clothes without the coat, and then the buttons of her shirt undone until her black bra was visible, her hands in her trouser pockets, a real power pose. Zach licked her lips and then lifted the camera, the shutter clicking.

“That’s great,” she said, and Willy knew she wasn’t imagining the breathlessness in her voice. Willy looked directly down the camera and turned her head to the side, her fingers on her own collarbone. She hadn’t got this far without knowing her angles, and she was nailing them. She let Zach take a few more pictures, but she wasn’t surprised when Zach lowered the camera and said: “I think we’re good there.”

Willy took her time getting changed, until it was just her and Zach left in the studio, Zach fiddling with a camera.

“Do you live here?” Willy asked, pulling her hair into a bun. Zach put the camera down.

“Uh, yeah, I have a studio apartment upstairs,” she said, and Willy smiled. Excellent.

“Do you think we could have a coffee maybe?” Willy asked, and Zach blinked.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” she said, turning to the staircase. On the steps, Willy made a show of tottering on her heels, and Zach put a hand at the small of her back to steady her.

“My hero,” Willy said, at the top of the stairs, and turned to put a hand on Zach’s shoulder. For a second, nothing happened except Willy could feel how warm Zach’s body was, and then she leaned in and Zach met her in a kiss, slowly and then with growing pressure.

When they broke apart, Zach gasped for breath.

“Are you serious?” Zach said, breathless.

“I’m always serious,” she said sweetly, and then crossed the room and threw herself artfully onto Zach’s sofa. “You should come here,” she said, and Zach came, quickly.

Zach was a good kisser, firm, passionate, and Willy broke away to pull off her shirt and skirt. Zach watched with a slack-jawed expression.

“C’mon,” Willy said, undoing her bra. “Get your pants off.”

Zach rushed to comply, and then sat back, her shift unbuttoned, her tits just visible, and Willy shark-grinned.

“I can’t finger you,” she said, wiggling her manicured fingers. “But I have a great mouth.”

She put a hand on Zach’s muscled thigh, but Zach stopped her

“Wait,” she said, and gave Willy another one of those dizzying kisses. When they finally broke apart, she kissed down Zach’s chest, between her breasts, and softness of her stomach, and then her cunt, starting to soften. Willy licked gently until Zach breathed out and put a hand on the back of her head. She went for it then, firm presses of her tongue against Zach’s clit and then sucking, until the noises Zach was making reached a peak and she shouted “ah!”, and jerked away, finally too sensitive.

When she sat up, Zach was red, and breathing hard, which Willy took as a compliment.

“Let me,” Zach said, reaching out, and Willy held her wrist to guide her as she put a thumb on Willy’s clit and the tips of two fingers just inside her, just enough to clench down on. Willy hummed with pleasure, and let Zach drive, until the feeling got too good and she rode Zach’s hand until she came with a yell.

She collapsed back on the sofa, and looked up at Zach, who still looked star-struck and was breathing hard.

“How about that coffee?” she said.

 


End file.
